Reticles used for exposing semiconductors, for example, to light need to be maintained in a clean condition for protection from dust and dirt when being conveyed or stored. Thus, in a storage container for storing reticles, a purge gas (clean gas) is supplied thereinto (see Patent Literature 1, for example).